


Taciturn Knight

by 禽chin (chin_ing)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bottom Newt (Maze Runner), Bumblebee!Thomas(Maze Runner), Identity Porn, M/M, Top Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chin_ing/pseuds/%E7%A6%BDchin
Summary: 一個拉郎式的混同au，梗來自Dylan為電影Bumblebee的配音。
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Taciturn Knight

**Author's Note:**

> 一個拉郎式的混同au，梗來自Dylan為電影Bumblebee的配音。

  
  
  
當Thomas以一種前所未聞、幾乎能夠稱得上是驚世駭俗的全新形態出現在面前時，Newt險些摔了他的杯子。

實際上他也確實這麼做了。

無意識、並且極度震撼地——而若真要嚴格論起，任何字典裡關於詫異或者錯愕之類的詞彙，根本就不足以形容Newt現下急遽動盪的強烈情緒。  
當印有QUEENS成員剪影的馬克杯掙脫了以腦神經牽引的肌肉控制，筆直地以自由落體往車庫中那片堅硬的水泥地迎來致命一擊時，濃烈的佛手柑香氣登時充盈滿室，而伴隨撞擊四散的陶瓷碎片卻宛如靜寂密林裡的一道突兀槍響，迫使身前的青年猶如驚弓之鳥，那雙嵌在俊朗面孔上的煙色瞳眸，此刻竟是洩出了令Newt倍感熟悉的惶惶不安來。

「……Thomas？」Newt終於找回了他失蹤多時的嗓音。他一眨不眨盯著面前看似同自己年紀相仿的男性，試探般輕喚出那個自己為初來乍到的外星生命體取的名字，而對方為此的回應方式，是毫不猶豫朝Newt揚起一抹堪比仲夏豔陽的璀璨微笑。

「我的老天！」Newt沒能忍住驚呼，他瞪大了眼掃視著青年一身赤裸，如何也想不透昨日幾乎還與天花板一般高的機械生命體，是怎麼在一夜之間就變態成一名人類的。「你是怎麼——你是怎麼變成這樣的？」過度震驚使他腦袋空白得連組織出這樣一句簡單的話都能咬到舌頭。可隨即在下一秒他便抬起手，以一種生無可戀的平板語氣斷然否決了自己愚蠢的發問。  
「不，你還是別解釋了。就算你能解釋我也未必聽得懂。」超高科技的機械外星人什麼的，從來就不在他能夠理解的範疇。

四個多月前，Newt一眼相中了那台外表破爛、孤伶伶躺在廢棄場角落的黃色金龜車，義無反顧以整個暑假的無償打工向Vince換來了那台車的所屬權。

他仔細梳理了遍車況，清潔噴油嘴和引擎內的油泥積碳，校正虛位，重新上油，局部烤漆，汰換掉少部分的外觀鈑件，在查看變速箱和傳動軸時似是觸動了某種機關，於是就這麼平臥在躺板上，眼睜睜看著面前那台耗費他近乎整個禮拜改造的金龜車，轉瞬變為一架龐大的機器人。

Newt狠狠揉捏鼻跟，試圖舒緩那陣因突如其來的劇變引起的抽疼感。他惋惜地瞧了眼地上那灘混合茶水的碎片殘骸，又悄然將視線上移，不著痕跡覷了眼依舊佇在原地不動的Thomas，茫然笑靨間參雜著清楚的困惑和好奇，彷彿對Newt此時的舉動百思不解又興趣盎然，宛如一頭乖巧且訓練有素的拉布拉多犬，在飼主的命令未下達之前，絕不輕舉妄動。

暴露在深秋冷涼氣溫下赤條條的身體，未見絲毫遭受寒意侵擾的畏怯。順肌理起伏描繪的精實線條不是什麼宛若自神話走出、為眾神恩寵飽含了力與美的完美胴體，可那些緊實的肌肉確實恰到好處地分佈在平滑的膚革底下。車庫燈罩嚼碎了的陰影浮躍在棕色烈酒陳釀的亂髮上，理論該由無機物組成的褐色眼楮，卻矛盾地有種涉世未深的真粹，反覆浸濡自窗縫蜿蜒的光影筆觸，變得濕漉透明，將映照出的一切聚斂。

Newt心底默默上演了場天人交戰的拉鋸，小心翼翼別讓自己輕易為眼前這幕癱頹，終是狠狠踹下那個徘徊在耳邊蠱惑不止的黑衣小惡魔，一把扯過椅背上那條曾陪伴他渡過無數個不成眠夜晚的舊毛毯，扔向對方，牢牢包裹住眼前那副令人垂涎的赤裸身軀。  
他讓Thomas用笨拙的手指頭揪著毯子前端，像個可憐又狼狽的落難登山客。毛毯兩側交垂的三角地帶，略垂眼便依稀可見一片深色毛髮，如破春新生的柔軟植被鋪蓋在青年胸口，往下蔓延至望不見的深處。  
Newt不動聲色別開視線。

「明明今早之前你還只是一台黃色款的第三代Beetle、或者說是不曉得從哪個遙遠的銀河系裡的遙遠星球上誤闖到地球來的超高科技機器人……但是，老天，瞧瞧現在的你——」他搖頭感嘆，語氣不自禁捎上一抹荒謬，好似打從自己一覺醒來，整個世界便彷彿偏離軌道的天體般全然脫序。他兀自沈浸於莫名奇妙的感慨中好段時間，才在耳畔一片死寂的沉默中，後知後覺身旁的Thomas對自己的話始終沒有回應，只是站在那裡，比預期中還要安靜，安靜得簡直到了詭異的地步。

「你…還是沒辦法講話嗎？」他驀地想起仍是機械樣貌時的Thomas最初便喪失了嗓音，詢問的口吻纏繞著自己也未能察覺的悲憫。  
Thomas無法開口說話，自然也無法告訴他自己是誰以及來自何處。  
Newt不會蠢到為了解決這個問題另尋他法去暴露Thomas這個外來生物的存在，畢竟人類在面對未知事物時，所採取的手段從來就只有殘酷二字。

他們相互摸索了近半個月的時間，從一開始的雞同鴨講逐漸找到溝通的方法。Thomas學習勤奮，則Newt擁有足夠多的耐心，兩人很快就在彼此身上建立起同等的默契。  
在徵得對方同意下，Newt曾拆開來研究裡頭的發聲系統，那些他熟悉或陌生的線路電板似乎遭受過某種嚴重的外力破壞；可Thomas解釋不清，Newt也選擇不追根究底。

青年神情因Newt的話黯然失落。  
垂頭喪氣的模樣像極了一只丟失了心愛玩具的大型犬，耷拉著雙耳和尾巴；也是直到這刻，Newt才百分之百確定了眼前這名外貌酷似人類的大男孩，依舊是前不久那個還只是由一堆鐵片及齒輪零件組合起來的Thomas，活力充沛，對地球所有事物新奇不已，任何情緒寫在臉上，直白好懂得有如一本攤開的書。

他鬼使神差伸出手，撫上對方微垂的腦袋，安慰地揉了揉，感受穿插指間那一簇簇比想像還要粗糙得多的髮絲。  
「我們總能找到辦法修好你的。」Newt溫緩道，憑藉將指尖輕觸對方喉部的動作來回應那雙顯露困惑的眸，低聲複誦為自己內心的由衷允諾拋擲特雷維噴泉。  
「我總能找到辦法修好你的。」  
那雙被濃密睫羽圈住的瞳孔中心緩慢沁出一種類似感激和其他更為複雜的溫暖情緒，在他的注視下眨了眨，Newt來不及細思這究竟是Thomas與生俱來的生理機制，又抑或只是單純對人類的模仿，下一秒便冷不防撞進了對方胸膛，橫亙背部的兩條臂膀隨之束縛了行動自由，沒把握好的力道令他頓時疼得嘶了口氣，卻在Thomas被他的反應嚇得要彈開手臂時，先發制人阻止了對方試圖離去的動作。  
他抬手反攬住青年，掌心不住往對方脊柱用力摩挲，又在肩胛中央微微凹陷的那塊上頭拍了兩下：  
「輕點，別使勁。人類可是相當脆弱的，沒有鋼鐵或金屬，只有由碳基和水構成的骨骼肌肉與脂肪。」Newt含糊不清地咕噥，也沒管Thomas聽清楚沒還是聽懂沒。  
那層仿照人類肌膚源源不絕傳遞的乾燥熱度，無論是擁抱的力道還是胸膛的寬廣，竟如此真實又熨帖非常……就連正抵住自己大腿根部某個不可言說的部位也是。當Newt慢半拍意識到在Thomas感動得情不自禁擁自己入懷時，鬆垮垮披在他身上的毛毯便隨之滑落。  
他悲痛地發現自己正痛並羞恥地享受這點，畢竟要抵擋一個全身上下散發著魅力與致命吸引力的男人的懷抱尤其是件艱難的事，更何況在他從原本的一大堆鐵塊變成了活生生的人類，還是相貌上乘的那種，噢，而且他還赤裸著。  
對方可是Thomas啊…  
Newt掙扎地想。  
那個善良正直，模擬危機的臨場反應時只會像鴕鳥傻楞楞趴在原地裝死，在自己心情不好時載著自己四處兜風，還總對咖啡機的運作方式樂此不疲的那個Thomas。  
然而這般思考非旦沒有帶來冷靜的效果，單單是這樣一個簡單的名字就讓Newt渾身沸騰，蠢蠢欲動的酥麻感在如此尷尬的時間點蜿蜒著攀爬至腰骶，勃起不過也是一瞬間的事。

他近乎倉皇地推開Thomas，對方順從地向後退了半步，始終低垂的視線自然落到了對方底下微微撐起的檔部上。  
Thomas遲疑地眨眼，幾乎是無意識開啟了掃描功能，掃描結果傳達來的資訊無非是眼前人類的溫度調節系統出了不知名的問題，造成體溫升高皮膚發熱但不足以引發生命危險的莫名現象。然而這幾個月來學習了地球足夠多的知識的Thomas，又何嘗不能理解這名雄性人類現下的狀況。  
他趨步向前，褐色眼楮划過自己也未察覺的暖意，趁Newt沒能反應過來前，一股腦湊到跟前貼住了對方的嘴。

Newt身體僵住無法動彈，不明白事態發展為何在一夕之間就脫離正軌，他被Thomas突然的行徑嚇得險些昏厥，電光火石間無數念想如流星雨閃劃腦海，盤桓不定的思緒卻使他無法做出任何合乎邏輯的舉動，他怎麼也伸不出手再去推開對方。

Thomas笨拙地模仿那些愛情肥皂劇裡沒營養又矯情的親吻將唇瓣不住壓向嘴巴，讓Newt數度感覺他就是隻見到主人雀躍又熱情的大狗，忍不住張嘴咬了咬對方下唇，湯瑪士心領神會，稍稍偏頭含進兩片薄唇，像個認真的好學生，模仿對方流連在彼此嘴上的動作，在幾個抽氣間學會了力道的掌控，將舌頭探進了對方唇間微微張開的縫隙。  
Newt鼻息變得急促，在舌尖碾壓上顎時從喉嚨裡發出幾聲細吟，他不自覺仰起面目，雙唇也更張開一些，情動恍若飄零星火，燃起周身空氣間的每一粒塵埃。他以為他能從Thomas的嘴裡嘗到些什麼，他想像了無數種氣味，最後卻只感受到刺鼻的汽油與皮革，就像情慾和夏天。

當Newt天真的以為本因對方好奇淺嚐而止的舉動差不多該到此結束時，乾燥厚實的手掌卻開始緩慢向下挪移，撫過繃緊的腹部，往裡探尋，所經之處無不引起細微顫抖。  
「等等等等、Thomas──」  
Newt抽了口氣，扼住對方腕部的阻遏沒能趕上對方猝然摁在自己亢奮的中心上頭，他忍不住狠狠弓起胸膛，鼻端輕輕哼出聲來，動作間像是躲避又像是迎合。炙熱慾念和Thomas掌心的正常溫度形成鮮明對比，顯得對方的手還要冷涼得多。

「Thomas——…嗯…Tommy……」

Thomas的唇重新貼覆上來，他嘴裡乾燥異常，彷彿忘了分泌唾液的生理機制，Newt被迫為自己來不及吞嚥的唾液弄得一塌糊塗，快感在大腦裡不斷的堆積淹沒他的理智。  
他能感覺到對方光裸的肌膚挨蹭著他，柔韌的唇舌不屈不饒往他嘴裡糾纏。  
Newt終是放棄掙扎地閉上眼，揪著Thomas後腦短短的髮根，任憑對方笨手笨腳卻又異常執著的愛撫動作，沒能瞧見那雙褐色瞳眸一瞬閃逝的流金色澤。  
裸露在衣物之外的頸背和四肢被情慾熏染成豔麗的色澤，失去視覺似乎連帶著將其他感官更加放大，Thomas一臉認真地滑動指頭愛撫著自己陰莖的畫面不住浮現腦海，Newt感受對方手指的包裹揉搓，因這過份淫糜的想像微微抽搐著，臀部無意識往前拱動，在指腹不經意劃過頂端汨汨流淌著黏稠液體的洞孔時，猛地狠咬住Thomas雙唇，一點也不驚訝嘴裡並未迎來預期中的鐵鏽味道，在幾個異常激烈的震顫和刻意壓制的呻吟間釋放出來。

喘息和雜亂的呼吸聲在偌大的車庫中顯得尤其清晰。  
Newt動了動眼簾，眨出蓄積在眼角的生理性淚水，Thomas對他下巴那片濕漉漉的痕跡似乎極度富有嘗試精神，宛如幼犬小口小口舔去那些自對方口腔分泌出的液體。而依舊癱在對方懷裡平穩氣息的Newt彷彿已然對此感到麻木，他半睜著眼睛頑強抵抗著抒發後席捲全身的倦怠感，渙散目光望著對方因吞嚥上下滑動的喉結，完全不願去思索油箱進水可能造成的引擎幫浦損害問題。

「你欠我一個現在市面上可能已經買不到的限量馬克杯，」Newt微微傾身往對方肩窩蹭了幾下，貌似不經意地掃過一眼Thomas毫無動靜的下半部，覺得有些鬱悶又有些慶幸。  
他花了幾秒鐘讓”下次也許該試著教導對方學習將沒站起來的地方理所當然地站起來”這個荒唐至極的想法在腦袋裡兜轉一圈，微微仰首看著Thomas側臉微妙微肖的肌膚毛細孔，與看似隨意點綴在面頰上的幾顆黑痣就像蝴蝶翅背上的斑點，用自己才聽得清楚的音量補完未完的話語：「還有一場足夠酣暢淋漓的性愛。」  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
